


For A Pair of Brown Eyes

by BusyWizz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyWizz/pseuds/BusyWizz
Summary: “What if she says no?”“Oh, but brother!” Jackie let go as he flourished his hands in the air, “But what if she says YES!”—-Fluffy romance with a female reader and Viktor Vektor. Chapters will be regularly added. G rated until chapter 6 where things get hot!
Relationships: Viktor Vector/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Knight of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute first time writing fanfic, and my first time writing in 20 years! Completely inspired by all the wonderful writers here.
> 
> Very interested to get feedback!

“So....when are you going to tell her?”

Jackie eyed Vik as he laid back on the rippers chair, the slightest smile tugging on the corner of his lips. The slight pause in Viks movements as he went to disconnect Jackie was almost imperceptible. Almost, but Jackie noticed.

“Tell who what?” Vik replied in what he hoped was a good impression of an innocent, nonchalant, voice. 

Jackie tutted, “You know damn well who i mean Vik. It’s written all over your face every time she visits you.”

Viks eyes immediately snapped to Jackie’s.

“Listen mi amigo...” Jackie raised his hands in  
surrender, “...don’t get all panicked. All I’m sayin’ is you sittin’ in this dungeon day after day pinin’ isn’t going to get you anywhere. So shoot your shot!”

Vik sighed and turned back to his instruments, starting to tidy everything away and bring out new sterilised tools for his next patient. He knew, he just knew, by the sound his voice as he impatiently questioned him that you must be upstairs. But still, he checked his patient list to see who was next. There sat your name in blinking green, and he let out a nervous sigh.

“It’s not that simple...” he started. “I’m too old, for a start, I’m set in my ways, and nothing like her type.”

“And you know what her type is I suppose?” Jackie raised his eyebrow as he slid from the chair. He stretched out his back and grabbed his jacket that had been flung by the TV in the corner, the commentary of some vintage boxing match quietly coming from its speakers.

Vik took in a breath to reply but stopped when he realised he didn’t actually have the slightest idea what your type was exactly. Hell, he didn’t even know if you were into men at all. He’d never heard any stories of inputs, outputs, flings, even exes. Instead he just shook to his head, still keeping his back turned.

“What am I supposed to say, Jack? ‘Let’s get your check up started oh by the way I’m desperately in love with you! Fancy shacking up with a man twice your age who’s boring as hell?’” he scoffed and wandered back to his desk, wiping his hands clean. Slipping his jacket back on, Jackie reached out and put his hands on his shoulders in manner that showed kindness, but stern encouragement. It reminded Vik of the first trainer he had in his youth, before he went into the ring for the first time.

“Listen - 1, you are not twice her age, maybe 10 years older, 15 at most....” Vik looked away.

“And 2...” Jackie continued, bending his head down to try and get eye contact, “And 2 Vik, just try asking her to dinner. Damn even a coffee.” He said kindly.

“What if she says no?”

“Oh, but brother!” Jackie let go as he flourished his hands in the air, “But what if she says YES!”

Vik couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, and sank into his chair reaching for his trusty screwdriver.

“...I’ll think about it. Ok?”

Jackie grinned and turned to leave “Excellent! Just mind you tell her soon because if you don’t...” he turned around, suddenly, scarily, serious “...I will!” And he firmly closed the door behind him just as Vik stood to protest.

Jackie bounded up the stairs two at time, chuckling as he shook his head, and headed back into Mistys emporium. He walked in to see you and your best friend Misty, deep in conversation. He smiled at you both, far too engrossed to even realise he’d entered the room. You were more sisters than friends, having grown up together, and a day didn’t go by where you didn’t at least talk on the holo, yet you always had so much to share.

“He’s all yours, chica” he thumbed over his shoulder.

“Finally! What were you two up to down there?” You huffed as you slid down from the tall stool you were perched on. 

“Oh, you know how it is...” Jackie grinned, turning to Misty who raised one eyebrow at him as she absently shuffled her tarot deck in her hands. Once you disappeared and the door firmly closed, Jackie slipped his arm around her waist.

“You think he’ll tell her today?” he smiled.

“Maybe...” Misty replied softly, withdrawing a card and putting face up on the counter. The Lovers. 

“Maybe...”

—-

You slowly descended the staircase, that horrible tight feeling in your chest appearing as it always does when you visit Vik. You wasn’t entirely sure when it started. Whether it came suddenly or gradually, all you knew for sure was that Vik made you feel like a tongue-tied shy gonk.

It frustrated you no end. Usually you were so cool, so calm in the face of, well, anything. You couldn’t even bring yourself to hint, your attempts at flirting feeling clunky. 

You just wasn’t used to it. You’d never really learnt how to flirt, seemingly going through your teens without any interest in the kids that hung around your street. Your twenties brought a couple of relationships, nothing that lasted more than a year at most, and the last heartbreak had left you reeling so much you swore off love forever. But Vik? Vik was something else entirely, and you had no idea where to start.

You thought back to when Misty first told you about her new lodger at the emporium, and insisted you came and visited. You’d been plagued with ill health since you were born, and Misty seemed to think he could help. Nothing serious, but enough for it to have a daily impact.

“You know I don’t have the Eddie’s for that, Mist” you sighed, “Anyway, I’m doing ok! I just have to be careful!”

“PLEASE come!” Misty begged, and you smiled at her insistence. She was always such a worrier.

You paused, “Ok fine! I was going to come and see you later anyway, you can introduce me then”

“Preem! See you later!” she giggled before hanging up, playing with a tarot card she had drawn just before her hurried phone call.

The Knight of Cups.

—-

Snapping back to present day, you paused and adjusted the jeans on your hips. You usually wore black, more because it suited your pale skin and blonde hair than for any fashion statement. Your hair was in loose waves around your shoulders, a skinny black tank top tucked into black tight jeans and flat simple shoes. You weren’t slim by any stretch of the imagination, the poor diet of NC and your inability to exert yourself fully put paid to any aspirations of a model-like stature, but you felt you carried it well and were proud your curves.

You put your hand on the gate and took a deep breath before pulling it to the side

“Knock knock!” you called. Ugh, cheesy, what’s wrong with you woman??

“Ah my favourite patient!” Vik grinned. You smiled back, and little did both of you know that they were both cringing at yourselves.

“How’ve you been Vik?”

Vik patted his ripperchair, “Can’t complain, hop up and tell me your latest. How’s your breathing been?” 

You kicked off your shoes before sitting on the chair and swinging your legs round. You put your hand up to hold the side of the chair, your hand firmly gripping Viks hand instead. Neither of you immediately moved your hand away, you both felt the charge of energy shoot through you, your skin alight with nerve endings reaching out to each other for more. 

“Ah you know me, always a bore and nothing interesting going on really. Work at the medpoint, go home, eat, sleep. Breathing getting better everyday though, thanks to you Doc.” you smiled warmly, moving to take the offered cable and slotting it behind your ear.

Vik was lost in concentration watching his med screens fill with data, so much so he didn’t realise what he’d said until he heard himself say it, “You never bore me, kid. Always look forward to seeing you”. He paused, coughed, and turned himself a bit more to hide his face from your eyes. Those big, deepest brown eyes.

You swallowed, building a sliver of courage, “Maybe i should visit more often then...” you half whispered. He turned, smiling, but you couldn’t tell if it was because he had heard or not.

The check up continued with questions or comments on how you was feeling, how the new medication he’d prescribed had been doing, and slowly the nerves fell away and you both fell into happy conversation, telling stories of the various gonks that had visited your clinics lately and laughing. 

“Well, i think that’s it. Everything’s looking good, you’re nice and stable now. Though i really do think you should consider syn-lungs, it’ll stop your need for medication all together”

You returned the lead and swung yourself off the bed, slipping your shoes back on.

“Maybe one day” you smiled non-commitedly.  
You paused, trying to think of something...anything....to say to keep a conversation going, to delay your exit that bit longer, but your nervous mind remained blank. 

Vik nodded, understanding that whilst some people installed and removed chrome at the drop of a hat, some were more nervous of it. You’d barely accepted the tech you have just to monitor you. “Well you know where I am kid if you change your mind, or if you need anything. Anything at all”. He smiled, but you could see his worry.

“Thanks Vik, see you in a couple of weeks” you finally said, hoping you sounded more cheerful than you felt, before turning to leave.

Vik watched the back of you as you left, your hair bouncing slightly with each step, and his breath caught in his throat. Since the moment he’d seen you you’d struck him. Misty had mentioned a friend that needed help, and he’d gladly offered it, but he never expected it to impact him so deeply, so personally.

You’d shyly held out a hand to shake his and he could barely let go, wanting to immediately wrap you in his arms and take you anywhere, somewhere, that wasn’t Night City. The rest of the visit passed almost like he was watching himself through his eyes. You’d nervously allowed him to listen to your lungs after assuring you he’d do it ‘the old fashioned way’, pointing out his stethoscope. You’d laid back on the bed, hair framing your perfect face, fingers trembling as he listened to the tell tale rasping of your breathing.

It took a few more visits before you’d agreed to have some tech installed so you could more easily be monitored, and that Vik would be alerted if something was wrong. Going under the knife always filled you with terror, but he had held both your hands in his and talked you through your fear, before gently sending you off to sleep.

Every visit he promised himself he’d tell you how he felt, and every visit you left without him managing a word of his feelings 

And here you were, slipping through his fingers again. Jackie’s voice echoed in his head, “but what if she says yes...”

You’d barely got to the gate before he called your name.

“Yes?” You turned, Vik was surprisingly closer than you realised, his forehead creased in a frown. Was he cross? Worried? Had you offended him by turning down the synlungs yet again?

“I was wondering...if you don’t mind that is... if you would like to go to dinner with me. Just us two. Maybe like a...date...kind of thing....” he cleared his throat, immediately loosing his nerve, “...but i won’t be in the least offended if you say no...” he started to say, hand rubbing the back of his neck, before he finally looked at your face and noticed your smile. A lopsided, soft smile he hadn’t seen before but that hit him square in his chest.

“I’d love to, Vik.”

“8pm tomorrow? I’ll pick you up?”

“It’s a date.” You left a lingering look before turning and heading up the stairs, leaving Vik staring after you. Once he heard the door close, he slumped his back against the wall and finally breathed out, a slow smile finally making its way across his face.

At the top of the stairs, you had done exactly the same.


	2. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vik and You get ready for you date, with a little help!

The next day couldn’t have gone any slower for Vik if it had tried. He had hoped a full day would’ve distracted him from his nerves, kept his mind on other things. Instead he had a series of cancellations, and the clients he did see were basic check ups or simple updates to firmware. He found himself more than once tapping his fingers with agitation as he watched a progress bar slowly fill.

The woman in his chair didn’t seem to have taken a single breath since she walked in. Usually Vik endured her chatter with humour, but today it was like nails on a chalkboard.

“...and then i said to him ‘you listen here mister you might be 10 but that doesn’t make you an adult...’”

56%

Vik sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“....and then HE....”

88%

Viks jaw clenched.

“...so i leant out the window and...Doc? Hey, Vik? You ok?”

The monitor pinged and flashed 100% and it knocked him back to reality, “Eh? Oh...yes sorry. I was...concentrating. You’re all good to go.”

The woman smiled knowingly and patted Vik on the hand as she slid off the chair “Good luck tonight Doc, sure you won’t need it though!” And she walked out.

“...Misty!!!”

—-

You, however, had not stopped all day. Work had been one series of events after another, and once the NCPD team left from outside the clinic doors with the cyberpsycho that had visited the neighbourhood, you whipped off your white coat, grabbed your bag, and were off down the street to the nearest station. Luckily the shuttles were on time for once, and you were home and running up the stairs to your apartment before 5pm. To your surprise, but absolute relief, Misty was there waiting.

“Mist! You should’ve let yourself in, that’s the whole reason i gave you access!” You grinned, pulling her in to a big hug.

Misty hugged tightly with one arm, the other holding various bags.

“You know i don’t like letting myself in without you knowing! And i wanted to surprise you!”

“You been shopping?” You asked as you opened the door and you both bundled inside.

“A few things, and a few I’ve brought from home that you might like to try on” She smiled, dumping the bags on your couch.

“Ugh, thank you so much you’re an absolute angel. I don’t think i actually remember the last time i had a date!”

“Go get showered, I’ll put on some coffee, and we’ll get started!” she ordered, snapping on the radio to something chill yet upbeat. It felt like it did when you had sleepovers together as teens. You already felt the tension easing out of your shoulders as you started the hot water, listening to Misty sing.

—-

Vik, however, was left to his own devices. Jackie had popped in to drop something for tonight that Vik had asked him to pick up, and Misty had been kind enough to help him pick out a shirt before she left for the day, but now he was on his own.

He stood in the shower completely lost in his head. What was he going to talk about? What if there was absolute silence? He shook his head and finished up, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he shaved and slicked back his dark hair. 

You scrub up well, old man he thought to himself, turning his face back and forth to check the finished look.

He went to pick up his usual dark glasses, held together with surgical tape and hope, his fingers hovering over the arm as he realised they may not be right. Not tonight. Tonight everything had to be perfect. He went to his desk and took out glasses with clear lenses and black frames. He couldn’t hide behind these ones, but at least they weren’t broken.

He’d gone for black trousers & shoes, and a deep purple shirt unbuttoned at the neck, with a matching black suit jacket. He wandered out to his desk, picking up the single red rose Jackie had dropped off for him. He held it to his nose, breathing in its subtle scent - an actual real rose. He’d had to call in a few favours, but it was absolutely worth every holo call and Eddie. 

Finally deciding he was ready to leave, He took one final look in the mirror, and jabbed his reflection in the chest.

“Dont you dare fuck this up, Vik” 

—-

Vik pulled up outside, and slipped out of the car. He bounded up the stairs two at a time before arriving at your door. He had barely knocked one before the door slid open. Misty stood there grinning and pulling on her jacket, to Viks surprise.

“She’s almost ready Vik, make yourself comfortable. I’m just heading home” she stood on her tiptoes to hug goodbye, and whispered “you look fantastic, just relax” before disappearing into the dusk of the cool spring evening.

Vik walked through and stood by the sofa. He’d been there a couple of times before, once when you’d had a medical emergency and he’d been alerted, and another time when you’d held a New Years party. He smiled back to how pretty you’d looked then, and so happy. You’d even kissed him on the cheek and his hand instinctively went up to where that kiss had been.

“Hi Vik,”

You had just walked into the room and Vik turned. His mouth opened as he took in the sight of you. Your hair was pinned up with two tortoiseshell sticks, tendrils of loose curls framing your face. Your make up was in neutral pinks, but your eye make up really showed off your eyes, making them seems somehow deeper in colour and wider. You were wearing silver heels that had a slight glitter to them, and a figure hugging mustard yellow dress that cut off above the knee. The top was in a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder straps. Delicate diamonds hung from your ears, only noticeable when they glinted in the dimming light.

Vik took a step forward

“You look absolutely amazing...” he said, his eyes devouring you. You blushed and smiled, moving forward to give him a hug in greeting. He had nearly called you ‘kid’ but that didn’t seem right, not anymore. And not when you looked like that.

“You’re looking pretty handsome yourself Vik” you smiled as you hugged him. His hands gently wrapped around you and you felt his breath catch as his hands touched your bare back, and he realised how low cut the dress was back there.

Finally he broke the hug, turning to pick up the rose from the coffee table where it lay next to one of Mistys cards - The Emperor.

“For you...” he smiled, presenting it. You looked at his face, completely drawn in by his eyes that were now free from the cover of his dark glasses. Deep pools of aqua glimmered back at you, framed by beautiful smile lines. You had never seen him look as wonderful as he did now. You managed to break away to look down and see what looked like a real flower.

“Is that...is that real??” Your eyes widened, touching the petals delicately and breathing in its perfume. “Oh wow it really is real! Vik, thank you so much!”

You moved to find a vase for it to go in, carefully placing it on the coffee table, grinning all the while. “You really shouldn’t have, Vik. I can’t imagine it was easy to find”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said, offering you his elbow. You picked up your small silver clutch bag and slipped your hand round his arm, trying hard not to stroke the incredible bicep you had admired so many times. Vik led you out of your apartment and down to his car, opening the passenger door for you, before he slipped into the drivers seat and you were on your way.


	3. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vik and You arrive at Pepper and Spice for your date

Vik took a few steps ahead of you to open the door to Pepper & Spice. You bowed your head in thanks as you entered, before waiting for him to join your side and once again taking his arm. Viks chest swelled with pride - walking into a nice restaurant with the most beautiful woman in the world beside him. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

Giving his name to the maître d, they were soon led through tables flickering in candlelight. The murmur of so many hushed conversations, broken occasionally someone’s laughter at some private joke. You had felt nervous earlier that you were perhaps overdressed, but you were now glad that Misty had insisted you wore this. Maybe she knew more about this evening than she let on? Then again Misty had always known a whole lot more than she ever let on.

The maître d brought out the chair for you to sit and you thanked him, placing your clutch to one side as you watched him do the same with Vik and soon you were alone, face to face, as if the rest of the world had disappeared.

“I’ve never been here before” you said, looking around at the artwork from all over the world adorning the walls. “Have you?”

“No, actually. I’d always wanted to just never had a good reason to, before now...” Vik smiled, watching the candlelight dancing in your eyes. You moved your eyes back to him, noticing his loving stare, and you blushed in smile, but neither one of you broke away. The atmosphere, the mood, the company...all of it perfect and you both felt the nerves ebb away.

The waiter came and interrupted your reverie and before long you were both eating, drinking, and merry. Conversation had flowed as easily as the wine, discussing your childhoods, Viks life as a boxer and choosing to become a ripperdoc, your work at the medpoint. You traded funny stories and reminisced about your friends, both laughing until you had tears. Once the meal was cleared you both ended up leaning in to each other. Your fingers played with the stem of your wineglass, and you barely noticed when Viks fingers joined you. It was all so natural, so right, when your hand interlaced with his. Conversation had lulled and you were lost in each other’s eyes once more, only to be interrupted again by the waiter coughing. It was only then you realised you were the only table left, the rest of the restaurant empty with chairs on the tables.

Muttering your hurried apologies, Vik went to settle up, arguing against your insistence to pay half. Finally done, you both quickly walked out to leave the poor staff in peace.

“Thank you Vik, But I’m paying next time” 

“So there’ll be a next time?” Vik smiles down at you, his fingers once again finding yours and effortlessly interlacing them.

“There’d better be!” You laugh, resting your head on his shoulder.

—-

Once you were home, Vik walked you up to your door.

“Thanks again, Vik. I had such a lovely time with you” you said quietly, eyes shimmering, taking both of his hands in yours.

“The pleasure was all mine” he smiled back, and leant over, planting a gentle lingering kiss on your cheek. He pulled back slightly, face still close to yours, as he said goodnight.

“Goodnight...” you whispered back, your faces moving closer, eyes softly closing as you felt his lips brush yours in the sweetest of kisses, barely there at all, almost questioning each other if this is what the other wanted too. The answer came as your lips came together again, more determined, more lingering, and no less as sweet.

Vik rested his forehead on yours before standing straight up, deciding if he didn’t leave now he never will, and kissed the back of your hand before turning and going back to his car as you stepped inside your apartment.

Vik drove the car until it was out of sight before pulling over. He was shaking with excitement, adrenaline, and joy. He was smiling so hard it hurt and couldn’t help but laugh. He took some deep breaths to calm down his heart rate before making his way back home, but he knew he’d not be able to sleep. He had never felt this way before, and it charged him through every nerve ending, every fibre, into his soul.

Meanwhile you had slipped out of your dress and into your favourite, ancient and faded, oversized t-shirt, sending a quick text to Misty while removing your earrings.

Me: I’ve had the best night of my life!

Mist 🧚🏻: I’m so happy for you! But not surprised!

You went back to your coffee table and carefully picked up the vase with the rose, taking it with you to put on your bedside and next time a card Misty had insisted you take earlier that day - The Sun. You slipped into bed and lay there, listening to the sound of the city, watching the neon lights shine over its petals, wondering if this feeling is what love was meant to be.


	4. Captain Caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments!!

_Morning beautiful, i ..._

Vik scowled and deleted his message, pausing for thought

_Hey_

“No that’s not enough....”

_I can’t get you out of my mind_

“Delete delete delete”

Vik sighed and threw his phone beside him on the bed, before resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. It was early, but Vik knew you’d be getting ready for work about now just as he should be too, but he was far too distracted. He had barely slept, any sleep he’d had just replayed the touch of the look in your eyes, the touch of your fingers, the softness of your lips...

He so desperately wanted to reach out to you right now, but was torn. Would it frighten you away? Be too overbearing, too much too soon? He hadn’t felt like this is a long time, maybe never before as deeply as this, and he’d be damned if he messed it all up now.

Slowly standing, he stretched his back out before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower. What was it they used to say? Don’t text or call for three days after a date or they’ll think you’re a creep? Or was it do it within 24 hours or they’ll think you’re not interested? Vik sighed and exasperated sigh.

He had just finished up and was in the process of buttoning his shirt, wondering if Jackie would be up and awake now for a quick pep talk, when he heard the pip of his Holo.

[🥰]  
Good morning handsome, just wanted to say again how much i enjoyed our time together last night ❤️

Vik broke into a relieved grin. No need to hide or play games, no need to do what he thinks he SHOULD do, terrified of breaking some archaic rules hardly anyone remembers anymore. Only need to do what feels right, and she seems to think the same way.

[Vik]  
Good morning to you too sweetheart. I hope you have a good day today. Don’t suppose you want company on you lunch break?

[🥰]  
I’d love that! Will send you co-ords, meet you at 12:30?

[Vik]  
It’s a date!

[🥰]  
-coordinates received-

Vik briefly scanned the location you sent as he walked over to his clinic, pleased to see you only worked less than 200m away from him. It gave him some kind of warmth to know you wasn’t too far away from him today and you’d soon be seeing each other again.

He headed straight down to his clinic, avoiding Mistys shop as he knew she’d be keen to hear details. The ever-knowing Misty, however, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, sure that he would just head right down.

“Good morning Doc, i hear last night went well?” She grinned, shuffling her ever-present cards.

Vik paused as he opened the gate, 

“Very well thank you...why, did she say something at all?” Vik asked, super casually 

Misty laughed as they walked into his clinic together, “She may have done, and all positive” she giggled. “But i want to hear your side!”

Vik didn’t try to hide his grin - she’s been talking about me...and all positive... - he reflected, busying himself grabbing two mugs and making coffee

“A gentleman never tells, Misty!”

“Aw come on, i don’t want the gory details, just want to know how my best friend was treated...” Misty folded her arms and gave Vik a playful scowl.

“Misty...” Vik sighed happily, stirring in sugar, “...it was perfect, and I’m besotted. That’s not....that’s not creepy is it?”

“Vik I’d be more concerned if you wasn’t. Don’t overthink things! You’re both on the same page, just go with what feels right!”

“We’re meeting for lunch today, not sure if I have anyone booked in though...”

“...already taken care of, Doc, don’t you worry!” Misty chuckled as she headed back to the gate, absently picking out the Ace of Cups. “You’re clear from 12 til 2”

“Misty, what would i do without you?” Vik yelled after her, as his first patient wandered in.

—-

You had worked at the Medpoint for about 3 years now, mainly out the back measuring out medications, crafting Maxdocs and Bouncebacks, as well as more general health boosters. Your boss was a serious, but pretty laid back, older Chinese woman who had decorated her shop beautiful with hanging lanterns outside and real green plants inside. Your job was actually quite relaxing - She didn’t suffer fools gladly so she did all the talking with the gonks looking to score more than your standard boosters, and you kept busy behind the scenes ensuring there was a good supply for the various wants of the locals.

Your parents had been Corpos, and had wanted you to do the same, but you couldn’t bare the idea of being stuck in that life. You’d seen what it had done to them, to their marriage, to their lack of ability to be present in your life, and you knew you would never do that to your children - If you were ever lucky enough to have any, that was. But still, all you wanted was to have a 9-5 you could leave behind you when off the clock, that would pay enough to keep you fed and sheltered, and through sheer persistence you got there. It just seemed the last piece of that puzzle was elusive...but then last night happened.

You smiled and you packed away the new batch of Stamina boosters and reached to grab your jacket

“I’m off now, I’ll just be down at the Kiosk - do you want anything brought back?”

“From that idiot? His coffee tastes like NC Cement! ...bring me a small cup please”

You laughed and headed out of the door. She played up her moods with wry smiles and you loved her for it.

As you walked the few steps down Brookland from the Medpoint, you saw the familiar figure of Vik crossing the road ahead from under the slip road, heading towards the little cluster of kiosks and machines outside the Captain Caliente restaurant you had sent the co-ordinates to earlier. You felt nervous, not as much as last night, but you wasn’t hiding behind Mistys expertly applied make up and a beautiful dress now. You tugged at your jacket, and realised you had known Vik for some time now and he’d seen you in all manners of state, from passed out gasping on the floor to a million Eddie’s. And he still asked you out!

“Hey Vik!” You called, and he stopped, turning his head to the direction of your voice and beaming.

“Hello there,” he called, walking slowly towards you as you hurried a little to him, reaching out a hand for you to take. You eagerly slid you hand in his and went on tip toe to kiss his cheek. Reaching him wasn’t quite as easy now you didn’t have yesterday’s heels!

You moved back a little to say hello, face kept close as you smiled into his eyes. His dark glasses were on, much to your chagrin. It felt like a barrier now you had been lost in his eyes the night before. You haltered a little, should you kiss his lips? Seeming to read your mind he leant forward and pressed his lips to yours. You stayed there together for what felt like hours, yet once it was over felt like it was seconds.

“Are you hungry?” He whispered. You swallowed hard, as the answer to that wasn’t exactly for food. You nodded, going back down to flat feet, shaking all sorts of mental images away.

“Starving...” you replied, but again it wasn’t exactly for food. You led him to a small kiosk where the strong smell of coffee wafted and bought you both coffees, as well as a couple of Burito XXLs.

Vik walked with you to the few tall cement tables that had been set up, and lifting you by the waist effortlessly slipped you onto a stool. You gasped as he’d lifted you, as no one had ever done that to you before. You always assumed your weight was barrier to ever having that feeling, but Vik didn’t seem to think it was an issue at all. 

“I didn’t realise how close by you worked” Vik smiled, his smile lines just visible at the side of his glasses, “We could see each other pretty much when we wanted”

“It’s one of the reasons Misty was so keen for me to meet you, meant i had help close by if I was ill” 

“Doesn’t have to just be for emergencies though...” he chuckled as you blushed

You paused, swallowing your mouthful, “I was actually going to ask Vik, if you’d like to come to mine tomorrow evening for dinner? I can’t cook for my life so will probably be roach pizza but I’d love to see you?”

“I’d love to sweetheart, already looking forward to spending more time with you”

You spent the rest of your short lunch break talking of nothing, your fingers once again finding each other again, before saying goodbye with a soft kiss.

“Until tomorrow, beautiful” he sighed into your ear, and you melted right there outside the Medpoint.


	5. The List Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your third date with Vik, and learning what each other wants ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last G rated chapter! Things will start getting steamier from Chapter 6, hopefully this is a nice build up...
> 
> As always thanks so much for your kind words, kudos, and support !

Sighing, hands on hips and a firm scowl on your brow, you scanned around the living area of your small apartment. You’d spent the better part of your Saturday cleaning, and now dared anything to be out of place. Magazines that once lay strewn around were now tidily piled, old food wrappers thrown out, and you didn’t even try to wash the mug growing a suspicious new life form found under the sofa, and instead chucked that out with the rest of the junk. A quick vacuum and dust and you were finally satisfied.

You moved on to the bathroom and then the small kitchen area, giving everything a scrub and tidied stuff away, or at least hid them behind doors. You chuckled to yourself at the thought that it’s taken the threat of a man you’re hoping to impress to come over for you to finally get things straight and organised. You lit one of the incense sticks Misty had gifted to you on your last birthday, and a soft scent of jasmine filled the air.

Moving on, you hovered by the entrance to your bedroom, hesitating. Should you tidy in there? Would he see your bedroom? ....would you like him to see your bedroom...

Better safe than sorry, you finally decided, and set to changing bedclothes and ensuring anything embarrassing was securely out of sight.

You glanced at your old fashioned bedside clock - 5pm. Just time to shower and change and he’ll be here. Your nerves weren’t as bad now as they had been for your previous two dates, now just butterflies of excitement, but tonight seemed to promise much more.

You stripped off, careful to put your dusty clothes from the day in the laundry hamper and not just leave them where they dropped as you usually do. You stepped into the deliciously hot shower. Scrub. Shampoo. Condition. Shave legs while conditioner sits. Pick at face. Get annoyed with self for picking at face and leaving red marks. Wash face. Rinse. 

You left the shower cubicle and stared at your reflection, pulling weird expressions. You always seemed to do that and had no idea why, but it always amused you. 

Pulling open your underwear drawer you paused, those same questions popping into your head. Will he see? Do you want him to see? You finally decided on black lace briefs and a matching bra; pretty, but comfortable.

You sat at your dressing table and applied a small amount of makeup, light for an evening at home. Enough to hide blemishes but not heavy. Mascara, gentle liner, and lipgloss finished it off.

You pulled out the outfit you had already spent the previous evening mulling over; a loose, knee length black skirt with a sleeveless black tank. You didn’t wear shoes inside, so you’d painted your toenails the same deep red as your fingernails.

Your anxious eyes returned to the clock again, 5:55. He’d be here any minute. You made your way back to the living room and paced around, finally settling on finding some peaceful radio station to fill the quietness.

_knock knock knock_

You jumped with a start at the sudden knock, despite knowing you’d hear it any moment. You tucked your hair behind your ear and gave yourself one final look in the mirror before opening the door. 

“Good evening, Doctor!” you grinned, over the moon to see he had ditched the dark glasses for his clear lenses again, and his eyes were twinkling at you.

Vik held up a pack of beers, “I brought some meds” he laughed before stepping inside. You took them and put them away in your little kitchenette by the door, taking out two cold ones you’d put in earlier. You handed one to Vik who thanked you with a kiss, his arm moving around your waist.

“It’s good to see you” he murmured before planting another soft kiss. Your mind was blank, lost in the sensation of his lips and his hand...

Finally he stepped back, looking for a bottle opener, allowing you time to pull yourself together enough to speak again,

“So, what do you fancy eating? There’s a fantastic Chinese place near here that delivers”

“Sounds good to me” he smiled, popping off the caps from both your bottles, but you were pretty sure that would’ve been his answer no matter what you suggested.

You briefly ran your fingers over your computer, submitting an order of various dishes before making your way to the sofa. Vik had already made himself comfortable, one arm stretched along the back of the sofa, taking a swig of his beer before placing it down. He was wearing dark jeans with a deep blue shirt, long sleeves rolled up showing his forearms. What was it about his forearms of all things did you find so irresistible? The art on his right arm rippled as he moved, muscles dancing beneath his skin, and he reached out his hand to you.

“Would you care to join me” he smiled. You reached out and took his hand, and snuggled by his side, instinctively putting your legs across his lap. The arm on the back of the sofa moved down to wrap around you, both hands finding yours. He sighed a deep satisfied sigh as you put your head on his shoulder, 

“I could get used to this, sweetheart” he whispered as he kissed the top of your head.

“I hope you do...” you whispered back.

He put his finger under your chin and lifted your head to look at him, eyes burning into yours. He leaned himself into a kiss, but the sweetness of before was replaced with a hunger for you. You returned it, bringing your hand to his cheek. His tongue gently lapped at your lip and you parted yours to allow its exploration. The hand of the arm around you made its way to your hair, holding the back of your head as he kissed along your jawline, his other hand massaging your calf gently. Your breathing became shallow as you felt every nerve ending tingle.

You were both enjoying every moment, every new sensation, before the arrival of the food rudely and suddenly interrupted you. You groaned as you sat up, Vik laughing and helping you up, heading to the door with you, “Don’t you worry honey, I’ll remember where we were later...” he winked

Placing the various containers on your coffee table, you grabbed plates and chopsticks before sitting cross legged on the floor, Vik opposite you. The sudden hunger pangs reminded you that you hadn’t actually stopped to eat today, so were ravenous. You both helped yourselves, chatting. Vik had been to his gym which led to a long conversation about his boxing career. You listened in awe at his stories, trying to imagine this gentle sweet soul ever wanting to punch anyone, but enjoying the mental image of him none of the less.

“What about you, doll? What made you want to do what you do?”

“Making meds? Well originally I wanted to work on a trauma team. Saving lives i suppose. But after training and two months in I just couldn’t handle the stress. It just wasn’t what i wanted - not ideally”

“What do you want?”

“To be happy” you shrugged, “i don’t want stress, i don’t want danger, i don’t want to have men with guns by my side to do my job. I don’t want to my kids to hardly know me as i do 15 hour shifts, wondering if I’d come back at all” you shook your head, scowling.

You took a glug of your beer before continuing, “My parents were Corpos and that was bad enough. They wanted me to go into Militech too. Going into Trauma kept them happy and I thought it would keep me happy, but it was just another militarised Corp, making Eddie’s off the rich and sick”

You sighed, putting down your bottle. Vik didn’t speak, knowing you were letting out everything you needed to, and instead just offered a hand to hold which you accepted.

“Sorry, the whole thing gets me so fired up. But the long and the short of it was, I wasn’t happy. I came home after my last shift and once I had washed the blood away I sat and made a list of what I wanted. What I truly wanted. I’ve got the first few things - I have a job that helps people, albeit at a distance, I work my hours, and i live.” You smiled, “And that’s what i live by now. Just keep ticking that list. Anyway, now you know my story, what got a champion boxing superstar into being a Ripperdoc?”

Vik sighed and ran his hand through his hair before leaving your hand to top up your beers.

“Well, I suppose it came from all the years in the gym. Training with others, and mending each other’s cuts and injuries. That’s what initially sparked it. Then as i got older i realised the only path for a retired boxer would be work that was more dangerous than i liked - merc, bodyguard, bouncer, doorman, that kind of thing. And I completely get why you made that decision you did - I didn’t want danger in my retirement, but i wanted to help people and just live in peace. 

So when i was about 25 i started studying cybernetic implants and surgery in my spare time. And wouldn’t you know it I actually did good at it! Surprised everyone that the knocks to my head didn’t knock out the brains! So then when i retired, I used my boxing money I’d been putting away to set up shop, and here we are! Sure a lot of my customers aren’t exactly on the right side of morality, and i don’t ask questions, but some hot shot corpo wanting his Kiroshis upgraded means i have his previous Kiroshis to give to a kid who’s blind for free. So it all works out, and I’m happy with that” he nodded, “But i want to hear more about this list of yours” he leaned forward, “what else do you want in life?”

“Honestly?” You asked, hesitantly

“Yes. Absolutely honestly.”

“Well... I’d like to settle down someday. Have a couple of kids maybe. That’s the end goal.” You looked down, knowing this had been a dealbreaker for many guys before, but knowing if you wanted to get what you wanted you had to get the right person. You were afraid to look up, scared of whether Vik would look horrified or not. The silence was deafening.

Vik took a deep breath, finally breaking the silence and taking her hands in his own, his hands dwarfing hers. “Well, it seems that we might actually be on the same page. What do you say we give it a shot?”

Your eyes darted upwards, “You want that too?”

“I thought I’d lost my chance. When I was a boxer I felt too young to settle down. Then when i retired and thought I’d finally do it i actually became busier than i ever had been, so never had the time for relationships. Never had the interest either to be honest. Until i met you...”

“Vik...”

“I’m not saying let’s run away and get married and start shooting out kids right now, but we both seem to kinda like each other right?” You giggled, “What I’m trying to say is, I’d love to be your input, if you’d have me?” 

“Yeah...let give it a shot” you smiled back, whilst inside you screamed with joy.

Vik grinned and stood up, pulling you up to him and leading you to the sofa,

“Now, where were we earlier...”


	6. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vik spend the night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, folks. The chapter that changes this work from a G rated to an E. Enjoy!

You both fell back on the sofa without a sound, Viks big hands guiding you to across his lap and into his arms. One arm held you close, his hand resting low on your hip, the other cradling your cheek softly, fingers entwined in your hair.

He studied your face, your eyes, for a moment. You were lost in the blue staring back at you. They seemed different somehow. Deeper, stronger, piercing, as if he could read every thought and feel every sensation you had. They lazily wandered over your face, he watched his own calloused thumb gently stroking across your bottom lip before it was deftly replaced with his own. You couldn’t help the small whine of pleasure that escaped your throat and he responded like it was a siren call with his own deep moan.

His hand moved from your face to your leg as his kisses moved along your jawline, each one slowly and meticulously placed as if he were casting a spell. You felt his fingers squeezing you thigh, hand on bare flesh, under the loose fabric of your skirt.

“Is this ok?” He whispered as he reached your ear, ever the gentleman, and finishing each question with a kiss on your earlobe, “Are you ok?”

You smiled as your own hand moved to hold the back of his head, holding him to you,

“Perfect, Vik....don’t stop...” you answered him breathlessly.

The green light officially lit, Vik swooped up to standing, you in his arms in a bridal hold, causing you to squeal and giggle in surprise as your arms held on around his neck.

“What are you doing!”

“You haven’t given me a tour of the place yet” he winked

“Oh how rude of me!” You giggled, ignoring the fact he’d been here before and well enough knew the layout of the place “Well here is the living room...”

“Indeed it is!”

“Over there is a rather quaint kitchenette”

“Very quaint...”

“If you’d care to move the tour group through to there you’d see the bathroom...”

Vik carried you through a small corridor, standing at the bathroom doorway.

“You’re right, it is a bathroom!”

“And here...” you pointed to the doorway opposite, “...is a rather cosy bedroom. Would you care to take a look?”

“I really should, to appreciate the full cosiness” he nodded sagely

Vik walked inside with you, your giggles fading a little as your stared at each other, the atmosphere moving back to how it was earlier. You had left a couple of scented candles there earlier and the soft flames gave a warm, dim glow to the room, dancing shadows on the walls and across your faces. The sound of the old ticking clock mirrored your heartbeats. Yours hammered in your chest, and you were certain the whole world could hear it beating Viks name.

Vik slowly let you slip from his arms so you were standing in front of him, his eyes never leaving yours. You stroked your hand across his cheek, your thumb tracing the line of the long scar on his chin. You couldn’t help but reach up to kiss it, having to stand on your toes a little to reach. His hands wrapped themselves around your waist softly, and you could feel his breathing deepen as you kissed down the scar, down under his chin, down to his neck...

Your hands found the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing each one as you buried your face into his neck, breathing in the heady scent of him. His fingers had found their way under the hem of your top and his thumbs drew circles on the bare flesh of your stomach, almost brushing the underside of your breasts.

Finally setting the last button free you slipped his shirt off from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at your feet. You traced a finger down his chest, down his stomach, stopping above his belt. Fingers deftly untucked his undershirt and it had soon joined the floor.

You had never seen Vik like this. There he was, shirtless, standing in the dancing glow of your room, chest rising and falling with every breath. You had stepped back to see him, his muscles toned and solid. You knew he kept fit just from the way he looked normally, plus the gym equipment in his clinic, but you’d never imagined him to be quite so toned, so chiseled. Tattoos and the odd scar covered him in stories waiting to be told. His arms, the ones that had held you so gently, so intuitively, looked like they could tear through walls just to reach you.

She broke from her reverie and finally looked back up to Vik. He stepped closer, fingering the hem of her top again,

“May I?”

You didn’t trust your voice to make any sound, so nodded.

Carefully, as if he was unwrapping a delicate and infinitely expensive gift, he raised the hem up. His fingers brushed against your skin as he moved, causing you to shiver. You lifted your arms, the top finally freeing itself from you, your hair falling back down your back and in messy waves. Vik brushed some strands away from your face.

“You are, without doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever known...” he sighed, his thumbs brushing along your collarbones, before slipping under the straps of your bra and easing them over your shoulders. Your hands found his chest and revelled in the warmth, the strength, the softness. He laid a kiss on the apex of one shoulder, and ran his tongue along the collar bone to the other side, hands finding the zip of your skirt. With the talent of a pickpocket, before you even realised it was undone, Vik had it unzipped and it fell to your feet.

Vik turned you around, and pressed his body against you. There was no ignoring the pressing hardness against you, declaring how much he wanted, desired, needed, you. His hands stroked your stomach as he nuzzled your neck, firmly stroking up your body, barely brushing your breasts again, around to your back and unclipped your bra. It fell, and the weight of your generous breasts fell a little too. You all at once felt embarrassed...insecure...your arm automatically coming up to cover yourself. 

Vik noticed your reaction and turned you around, holding you tight and capturing your eyes in his.

“The most beautiful woman in the world. All of you.” He said, brooking no argument, finishing with a soft kiss.

You’d been told it before but for the first time, you believed it. You believed him. You didn’t know how, but you believed him, and your heart glowed. Slowly your arm came down, your feelings returning to the longing you had before. Viks hands once again began to explore you, tentatively cupping your breasts as he watched your face for any sign of unease, before his thumbs slowly started circling your nipples that burst with sensitivity. You gasped and shuddered, and Vik smiled at the effect it was having on you.

“Lie on the bed” 

You moved backwards and lay down, expecting Vik to join you. Instead he moved to the side and, taking your legs, pulled you so your hips were at the edge. He knelt down between your legs and traced a finger along the hem of your briefs. He tucked his thumbs under the hips of them, and raised a questioning eyebrow to you.

You bit your lip, and nodded.

Moving far more slowly than he did with your other clothes, Vik slowly moved your underwear down. Taking one foot he kissed each toe before passing it through, then did the same with the other. You laid your head back, a hand across your brow, as you soaked in every feeling, every second he touched you.

His hands held your ankles, and slowly slid up the inside of your legs, before circling over the top of your thighs and down again. On the third pass, his fingertips brushed your labia. You groaned and gasped, lifting your head, as Vik chuckled quietly.

“Lie back. Enjoy, my precious girl”

You did as you were told and lay back, watching his shadow on the ceiling. He stroked your legs again, this time firmer. Finally after concentrating on your thighs, he let his hand linger on your pubis. One finger slowly stroked down one side, then the other, and you felt like you’d forgotten how to breathe. You only realised now just how wet, how hot, he had made you. You needed him. Now.

“Vik...” you gasped, and he answered with a circling thumb on your clit.

“Yes?” He chuckled, but before you could answer you felt fingers slowly enter you, exploring you.

“Dont...don’t stop....” you panted

“I don’t intend to...” he whispered, adjusting himself so that your legs lay over his shoulders, and soon you felt the sensation of his tongue replacing his thumb. It was all you could do not to scream then and there, but a deep long panting groan escaped you.

It didn’t take long at all for Vik to coax your first orgasm for you, its shock waves lapping over your body, fingers laced in his hair as your hips ground against him, unable to control the desperate need for him to be a part of you. Vik gently kissed every fold as you came down, trembling, before standing up. 

You sat up a little, resting back on your elbows, and watched as Vik slowly undo his belt, pulling it open. A friend had once said to you years ago “There’s nothing sexier than when a man removes his belt! Means he’s going to spank you with it, fuck you, or both!”

At the time you laughed, not really seeing how undoing a belt could be anything but a means to an end, but now...now... you knew exactly what she meant. Tall, strong, masculine Vik, slowly undoing his belt, was the most erotic image you’d ever seen. 

Seeing the fire in your eyes, your bitten lip, the post-orgasm flush on your cheeks, Vik couldn’t wait a moment longer. He had to have you. His pants and underwear were down and he stood there as you marvelled.

His washboard stomach had a gentle trail of dark hair from his navel down to his pubic hair, which was present but trimmed. From it rose his cock - it’s head weeping for you with desire - tall, proud, and as strong as the rest of him. You wondered if it would hurt, if you would be able to take all of him, but you knew you desperately wanted to.

Vik walked over to you, crawling up the bed placing kisses from your toes all the way up to your lips.

“I need you...in me....” you hurriedly whispered, “please Vik....”

Vik growled at your invitation, no longer able to hold back. He teased your entrance with the head, slicking himself with the mixture of your wetness and his saliva, before gently entering you, slowly widening you as you gasped and wriggled.

“Baby...” he whispered in your ear, slowly grinding, “i....i won’t last....” 

“Dont hold back baby,” you stroked his cheek, moving his eyes to look in yours, “we have all night...”

And with that, Vik could no longer control his hips. He moved one arm under your leg, holding it up as his thrusts became more hungry, more demanding. His jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth, murmuring declarations of longing in your ear. You felt your own release build again once more, and reached down to your clit to join Vik in his journey.

You came, your walls clenching and spasming around him bringing him to his own end as he spilled inside you. The throbbing, the deep groans, the weight of him on you made you see stars and you never wanted the feeling to end. You both lay there gasping, holding each other tight. Sweat dripped from Viks chest onto yours.

Finally, reluctantly, Vik eased himself from you and laid beside you on the bed.

“So...” you panted, “Hope you enjoyed the tour!”

Vik let out a hearty laugh. “I sure did princess!” He wrapped his arm around you, bringing you in to snuggle on his shoulder. You traced over the tattoos on his chest as he played with your hair, basking in the afterglow.

“Although,” he continued, “I may need another look round, just in case i missed anything...”


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Vik spend the morning together, but as is always the case, something unexpected crops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! I have also started another work with Goro and an original female character, so please check it out :)

Viks eyes slowly flickered open, the morning light sneaking through a chink in the blinds. He stretched out and yawned, thinking back to the events of the previous night. He smiled a sleepily satisfied smile, and turned to see the back and longs blonde locks of you, still asleep beside him.

He rolled over and kissed your shoulder gently, stroking you arm with the very tips of his fingers. You stirred a little but otherwise still seemed pretty asleep. Vik felt other parts of him becoming wide awake too, and his hand moved around your waist and up, caressing your breasts gently.

Vik grinned as you seemed to now wake, squirming a little, and pushing your behind up against his hardness, 

“Good morning” you smiled sleepily, looking back over your shoulder to kiss his lips.

“A very good morning indeed, doll” he chuckled, his hand moving down between your legs. You parted them, putting your top one back and over his leg with a lazy hum of pleasure. Automatically he positioned himself at your entrance and teasingly, slowly, entered you.

You groaned deeply and moved your hand up to entangle your fingers in his hair as he agonisingly slowly thrusted into you whilst kissing and nuzzling your neck. His hand remained at your clit, drawing slow circles, while the other reached around your body to tease your nipples.

He kept his thrusts slow and lazy, and you closed your eyes, allowing the orgasm to slowly take over instead of chasing the finishing line. Feeling the euphoria wash over you, you clamped down on his fullness, panting deep moans. You felt Vik pulsating in you as he followed you, his vocalisations turning you on even more.

You both laid in the afterglow together, Vik still partially inside and you didn’t move, enjoying your connection. You stroked each other, eyes closed, enjoying the peace.

Finally, regretfully, Vik eased himself out and sat up.

“How about we shower and find breakfast? Need to build my strength back up after this” he chuckled, swinging his legs out of bed and offering you his hand, “Come on beautiful, I’ll scrub your back.”

You groaned as you sat up and took his hand, wishing you could both just stay in bed forever, but Vik didn’t seem to be able to sit still for long. You entered the shower together, both meticulously cleaning the other with giggles, kisses, and groping in between, before tumbling out.

30 minutes later you, dressed in jeans, converse, and a loose black button up shirt, and Vik were heading to his apartment, as he insisted on changing his clothes first.

“Might be an idea to have some stuff in mine, just in case?” you suggested, “But.... but i don’t mean like move in! Don’t freak out!”

Vik chuckled and grabbed your hand “Stop it, I know what you meant. And if nights together are gonna be regular then it’s a good idea. Maybe you could stash some stuff at mine too?”

You smiled with relief. The last time you had suggested the mere thought of leaving a shirt at yours your ex input had a panic attack. But then again, Vik was nothing like your exes. Vik was Vik, and Vik was amazing.

He glanced at you and kissed your hand, “You’re lost in there sweetheart, what you thinking about?”

You shook your head, “Nothing important. Just about how different you are to any other guy I’ve been with.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Good! Very good! You’re not a raging arsehole for one thing!”

Vik laughed at first, before worrying it was insensitive if you’d had a troubled past with men, “Hope nobody dared hurt you? If so i need a list of names and an alibi.”

“No no, nothing really terrible. Only my heart got hurt.”

“Still gonna need those names then...”

You laughed and playfully slapped his thigh. “My past consists of boys who wanted to do what they liked and be mothered, and the minute any kind of seriousness was mentioned...” you snapped your fingers “...gone.”

“Wow seriously? Maybe i should thank them then.”

“Why??”

“Because now I get to be serious with you.”

You blushed and looked down at your hands, fingers still interlaced with his, and sighed with contentment.

“What about you? I know you said you didn’t have time to date when you became a ripper, but surely they must’ve been someone?”

“I did have a serious output, a long time ago when I was a boxer. We were quite happy, but I’m ashamed to say that boxing came first back then. We split when i couldn’t give her the stability she wanted.”

“Do you regret it?”

Vik thought for a moment. “No...no i don’t think so. I don’t think we’d have truly been happy, not in the long run. I still run in to her from time to time, she’s got a gaggle of children and last time I spoke even a grandchild on the way!” He shook his head. “Crazy how time just flies past like that.”

“What about recently?”

“Like i said to you last night, was too busy then when i wasn’t too busy i just didn’t find the right person. Went on a few blind dates, a couple of ...brief encounters... but, eh. Not right. Nothing fit.” He pulled over the car outside his apartment, and turned to you, “and then i met you. And I’m glad i waited out, and never settled.”

You kissed him gently, stroking his cheek, before he jumped out of the car and you followed. Letting you both in he gestured to his sofa in a corner.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be 5 minutes, tops”

Vik disappeared and you busied yourself looking around. Framed boxing posters adorned the walls, some dating back to the turn of the 20th century at a guess. His bookshelf was stuff full, you recognised a couple of titles such as ‘the art of war’ but the rest seemed to mainly be boxer biographies and medical journals.

A photos in frames sat with them; An older photo showing a small boy in black glasses with what could be his parents was unmistakingly a young Vik. You chuckled at his toothy grin, 

“You were a very cute kid!”

“Yeah, what the hell happened eh!”

“These your parents?”

Vik entered the room, buttoning up a white shirt “Yeah that’s the folks!”

“Are they still around?”

Vik shook his head, “Died together some time ago.” He said quietly, before placing the photo back. You didn’t push him to say more, but put an arm around his waist to show you understood it was painful, “I’ll tell you about it someday. But not today, sweetheart.”

Vik patted your hand, “Come on. Let’s go to Toms Diner. Fancy a walk?”

“Sure, though I’m amazed I can walk at the moment to be honest...”

Vik blushed and grinned, taking your hand in his.

Walking down the street hand in hand felt...strangely normal. Like you had always been together, always held hands, had walked down streets together a million times before. The spring breeze was cooling as the heat of the city was started to build, and you were glad when you arrived and slipped into an air conditioned booth.

Both ravenous you both barely spoke as you ate, but were soon chatting over coffee about everything and nothing, when Viks holo went off. He answered, and his face went rigid.

“I’ll be right there...” he stood up, “I have to go, I’m so sorry. Emergency at the clinic.”

“You go, I’ll finish up here and follow you. I could help. Trauma team, remember?”

Vik opened his mouth to argue but instead nodded and rushed out, hailing his car to catch up with him.

You went to the counter, paid and tipped, and rushed out yourself. Now was the time you wished you’d bothered learning to drive, but there wasn’t time for regrets now. You headed the nearest travel data term and made your way to Bradbury & Buran.

As soon as you rounded the corner you saw the blood leading through Mistys shop, and followed it down the stairs running. You ran up to join Vik and Misty, and looked down at the chair.

It was Jackie.


End file.
